Descubriendo Fanfiction
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: Cierto dia, Setsuna Sakurazaki descubre en su nueva computadora, la pagina web "Fanfiction", entonces muy curiosa se adentra sin saber...¡Los multiples fic's que había de ella y sus amigos! (En especial los Konosetsu! xD) ¿Como crees que reaccionara ella a esto?¡Averigualo ahora leyendolo!


**Holis a todos xD aca les presento el primer fic que hago aquí llamado** ** _Descubriendo Fanfiction_** **que se me ocurrio luego de leer el fic** ** _¿Por qué tuve que descubrirlo?_** **del user, Aome12341**

 **Inicialmente, quería que la protagonista de este fic fuera Nodoka o Asuna, peeeero, después de ver que yo leo MUCHO Konosetsu me decidi por Setsuna :v**

 **Asi que si, Setsuna sufrirá mucho en este fic (? xD**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste n.n**

 ** _Descubriendo Fanfiction_**

Ella estaba cansada, acababa de venir de su entrenamiento con Evangeline, y la vampira no había sido (como siempre) blanda con ella, dejándola con grandes lastimaduras en el cuerpo. Entonces, al llegar a su habitación, se tomo una relajante ducha, y se preparo una rápida comida dispuesta a dormir luego la siesta.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dormir, noto que había algo en su escritorio.

Ella fue hacia allí y noto que había un paquete envuelto con un moño, Setsuna noto que había un pequeño papel pegado al regalo.

Ella lo leyó.

 _"_ _Feliz cumpleaños Secchan! Espero que te guste mucho este regalo, ya que no sabia si era de tu gusto! n.n"_

Ella se sorprendio mucho debido a que había olvidado que pronto era su cumpleaños, pero lo que más le sorprendio fue que su Ojou-sama le diera un regalo.

-¿Un regalo para mi…de Ojou-sama? – Al saber que ese regalo venía de la persona que más quería en el mundo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir-

Setsuna rompió el envoltorio del paquete, revelando que en su interior había una caja con una netbook (o PC) completamente nueva.

-¡Wow! –Fue lo único que pudo decir ella al ver el regalo de Konoka- E-Esto es genial, definitivamente tengo que agradecerle a Ojou-sama por esto –Dijo ella contenta- A ver…¿Cómo enciendo esto?

Después de pasar unos minutos con esto, Setsuna pudo aprender como funcionaba la PC, entonces, decidio sumergirse en la web para ver alguna cosa interesante.

Durante ese tiempo, Setsuna encontró cierta pagina que le llamo la atención.

-¿Fanfiction? –Dijo al ver esa extraña pagina web- Veamos que hay –Dijo curiosa, y dio un click al enlace de la pagina.

Al hacerlo, leyó la categorías de libros, videojuegos, películas, tv y por ultimo la categoria de Anime/Manga ella la clickeo, y leyó los tipos de nombres de animes y mangas, pero solo uno la dejo boquiabierta.

-¿Negima? –Al ver que esa categoría tenía el mismo nombre que el antiguo nombre del "Club Negima", ella decidio ver que había.

Entonces, vio que había varios fic's en donde contaban historia de ella y sus amigos -¿Qué carajo?

Fue entonces cuando la cosa se puso extrañ su búsqueda de fic's noto que había algunos en donde la emparejaban a su profesor, Negi Springfield con su mejor amigo, Koutaro Inugami.

Setsuna sentía mucha vergüenza al leer esos fic's (incluso llego a darle pequeñas hemorragias nasales por la sorpresa) pero no podía parar de leer, entonces, como dice el dicho " _la curiosidad mato al gato_ ", la curiosidad de Setsuna la condeno al ver que el siguiente fic decía _"Advertencia: contenido Lemon"_.

-¿Lemon?¿Que rayos es eso? –Con toda la inocencia del mundo, ella clickeo en el enlace de ese fic, y comenzó a leer -¿Q-Que?¿P-Porque Ojou-sama me encierra en mi cuarto? –Dice nerviosa al leer el ultimo pedazo de capítulo.A continuación leyó el siguiente…ella se arrepenteria mucho de aquella acción.

 _"_ _Konoka iba a decir algo, pero Setsuna se lo impidió, ahora, ella se apodero de los labios de su princesa, ese beso fue con mucha ternura y pasió no se pudo resistir al acto de su protectora, entonces ella tomo su cintura y atrajo a su protectora hacia ella, acto seguido ambas chicas se abrazan Konoka aprovecho el momento y desabrocha cuidadosamente la camisa a la espadachín"._

-¿P-P-P-Pero q-q-que? –Dijo ella con su cara completamente roja de vergüenza así, su curiosidad gano y siguió leyendo.

 _"_ _Setsuna estaba completamente nerviosa al ver que la persona que más amaba la estaba observando con una mirada intensa, así que rápidamente se abalanzo hacía ella y la beso apasionadamente para desviar esa mirada que la observaba parte por parte"._

 _"_ _Fue entonces, que durante un mal movimiento de la espadachín, su mano termino exactamente tocando un pecho de su princesa"._

 _"_ _-P-Perdoneme Ojou-sama –Dijo la avergonzada chica-"_

 _"_ _Konoka ni se inmuto por esto, y se acerco lentamente al oído de Setsuna y le susurro con su voz angelical…"_

 _"_ _-No te preocupes Secchan, puedes seguir haciéndolo…y por favor dime Kono-chan… -Dijo Konoka-"_

 _"_ _-S-Si…Ojou…Kono-chan… -La cara de Setsuna se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba-"_

 _"_ _En ese momento Setsuna reacciono al sentir las suaves manos de Konoka llegar al borde de su falda"_

Eso fue suficiente, si ella seguía leyendo, seguramente se desmayaría por una hemorragia nasal o algo peor, así que le dio click a la flecha para volver atrás y descanso un poco por todo lo que vio.

-Bien…ahora se que es el lemon…y no es lindo… -En ese momento, ella recordó lo que seguramente estaba a punto de pasar en ese fic que había parado de leer, y su nariz empezo a sangrar por la…exitación? Ella fue corriendo rápidamente al baño, y se metio un par de pañuelos en la nariz para calmar la hemorragia, entonces, con su cara aun MUY sonrojada, se dispuso a seguir leyendo para pasar el rato.

Durante su búsqueda por leer fic's (evito desde ahora leer todo fic que contiuviera la palabra " _Lemon"_ ), encontró uno que le había llamado la atención.

-¿" _A Christmas's Wish_ "? –Dijo leyendo el titulo del fic- Aquí dice que es…Konosetsu…¿Por qué tengo un malpresentimiento sobre ese fic? –Se dijo ella, pero igualmente lo leyó.

Al parecer Setsuna descubrió que "Konosetsu" era una categoría en donde la emparejaban a ella con su Ojou-sama, y no paraba de sonrojarse cuando había un momento entre ella y Konoka (incluso hubo un momento en el que solto un "Kya" al ver que pasaba algo muy "hermoso" para ella).

Cuando termino de leer ese fic, Setsuna se pregunto si debía hacer lo que hizo su personaje en esa historia.

-¿Debería declararme a Ojou-sama? –Se dijo ella muy sonrojada, ella inmediatamente reacciono y movio rápidamente su cabeza en señal de negación- ¡Pero que digo!¡Ojou-sama jamas querría a alguien como yo! –De repente como un flash, un rápido recuerdo del " _Lemon_ " que había leído sobre ella y Konoka paso rápidamente por su mente, provocando que tuviera nuevamente una hemorragia nasal y su cara se pusiera muy roja- ¡E-E-E-Eso n-nunca pasara!¡Ademas yo quiero a Kono-chan como una ami-!

De repente, Setsuna se imagino a ella y Konoka, en una situación muy romántica bajo el árbol del mundo, besándose apasionadamente.

-¡SACA-ESO-DE-TU-CABEZA! –Decia ella mientras se golpeaba la frente con su escritorio repetidamente para olvidar esos pensamientos de su Ojou-sama-

Luego de eso, y bastante agotada, Setsuna se dispuso a apagar la computadora y dormir un poco, ya que hoy tenían escuela, y no quería ver a sus amigos y imaginarse una situación muy embarazosa.

 _Academia Mahora_

Una hora después, Setsuna ya se encontraba en la Academia Mahora, junto con su demás compañeras, entonces no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había leído esa mañana (además de sonrojarse mucho).

-¿Secchan porque tienes la cara roja? –Dijo una voz al lado de ella-

Setsuna rápidamente se dio vuelta y pudo ver que estaban frente a ella Asuna, Negi y la persoa en la que en ese momento estaba pensando, Konoka Konoe.

-N-No se d-de que h-hablas O-Ojou-sama –Dijo muy nerviosa-

En ese momento, Konoka se acerco a Setsuna y puso su frente a la de ella, provocando que Setsuna alcanzara un nuevo tono de rojo en su cara.

-¿¡Q-Q-Que hace O-O-Ojou-sama!? –Dijo sorprendida y eso se aparto de ella rápidamente.

-Mmm…al parecer no tienes fiebre… –Dijo Konoka-

-Jeje creo que se porque Setsuna estaba roja… –Dijo ella con una cara muy picara-

- _¿¡QUE!?¿¡Como es eso posible!?¿¡Asuna-san me descubrió!? –_ Penso ella y se puso todavía más roja-

-¿Recibiste el regalo de Konoka no Setsuna-san? –Dijo Asuna-

-…¿Ah? –Dijo Setsuna con cara de no haber entendido nada-

-Ya sabes, el regalo que Konoka te compro EXCLUSIVAMENTE para ti –Dicho eso, Asuna le codeo un poco a Konoka con una mirada picara-

-Ah cierto, sobre eso Secchan…¿Te gusto tu regalo? –Dijo ella inocentemente y con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas-

-¡C-Claro!¡Me gusto mucho el regalo!¡Muchas gracias Ojou-sama! –Dijo alegremente y a la vez sonrojada-

-¡Yay! –Dijo Konoka y se abalanzo a Setsuna dándole un gran abrazo-

-¿O-O-O-O-Ojou-sama? –Dijo tartamudeando y con la cara roja-

-Mou, otra vez con lo de "Ojou-sama"? –Dijo ella con pucheros- ¡Llamame "Kono-chan" como antes Secchan! –Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-E-Esta bien, Ko-Ko-Ko…

Setsuna estaba a punto de rendirse, pero entonces recordó el fic que había leído esa mañana ( _A Christmas' Wish_ ), entonces, con su cara, aun sonrojada, pero con una mirada llena de determinación, le dijo a la persona que más quería en el mundo las palabras que tanto quería escuchar.

-Muchas gracias…Kono-chan.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Notas**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí termina el fic! XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio? Acepto criticas :D**

 **Por cierto xD si algunos de ustedes fans del Konosetsu lo notaron, yo mencione en este fic la serie del user Shiroki** ** _A Christmas' Wish_** **, porque es una de mis series favoritas y quería que Setsuna de alguna forma tuviera "valor" respecto a sus sentimientos (lo se, lo que dije no tiene mucho sentido u.u)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir ¡SAYONARA! ^^**


End file.
